Deep Massages
by DesiringPirates
Summary: It was only a rare act of affection, shown late at night. He mused before he feel into a deep sleep. And sometimes, it wasn't so bad.


Title: Deep Massages

Rated: R

Summary: It was a rare act of affection, shown late at night.

Author: desiringpirates

A/N: I have not written smut in a long, long time. I hope it comes out alright!

**DEEP MASSAGES**

She turned over in her bed and hit a warm wall of man flesh. Surprised, Harley bolted upright and looked down. Sometime during the night her Puddin' had crawled into bed next to her, then fell asleep wearing only his underpants. Comfort ruled all, Harley guessed.

She laid back down and stared at his muscular back. Harley debated on touching him, then reached out and lightly scratched his back. He didn't move at first, so she continued. Joker eventually wiggled and she stopped, her heart jumping in her throat.

"More." His voice gravelly with sleep, he sighed and moved to lay on his stomach.

Harley had a wide grin on her face as she sat up, twisted around, then started scratching his back with both of her hands. He smiled into his pillow.

Eventually, the gentle scratch turned into a full body massage, which made the mastermind extremely happy. He moaned into his pillow as the blonde kneaded her fingers in between his shoulder blades. Every once in awhile Joker would sigh with pleasure, so Harley added more pressure.

His back was starting to loosen and he was starting to become more awake. The clown rolled over onto his back, startling Harley. His eyes weren't even fully open yet.

"C'mere, kid." The Joker reached up and brought her down, her lips crashing against hers. It was rare when he initiated, and she knew she was in for a good time. He shifted his waist so his back was laying flat on the bed, then moved his hands down to her hips.

His fingers kneaded her sensitive skin, making her goose pimple. She pulled away from his lips and moved down his neck, and he chuckled. Harley smiled when she felt the muscles in his neck contract.

"Very nice." He commented, and moved to be on top of her. "My turn."

Joker smiled, running his hands up her sides until he reached her breasts. Harley mewled and arched her back, pressing her breast more firmly in his hands. The clown moved his thumbs in tight circles, and the odd sensation sent chills down Harley's spine.

"Oh... god." Harley took a deep breath and reached up to grab his shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Joker ordered, and though she was confused, Harley listened. "Just relax. Enjoy this. I rarely do this."

"I know." Harley smiled.

"Shut up." Joker ordered her again, and Harley mimed that she was zipping her lips and nestled back down into the bed.

His lips met hers again in a passionate kiss. Joker buried his hands into her blonde hair and gripped her head, moving her head up a little to reach her better. After that, he moved his lips down her neck, onto her collar bone and took his time flitting around her breasts.

Then he gripped her hips hard and pinched the skin there. Bruises started blossoming, and Harley bit her lip at the sudden pain. His yellowed fingernail bit into her delicate skin, forming crescent moon shaped marks that dotted along her side. He playfully bit the underside of her breast before moving further down. Harley could feel a little trail of blood flow from under her breast, but she only smiled. It wouldn't be love-making with the Joker if she wasn't hurt a little.

But then a new sensation drove out the pain: a warm, glowing feeling that made her smile and bite her lips again- but this time, in pleasure.

"Oh, Miss Quinn." He tutted as he let go of of her hips. "You are _so_ lucky to have me."

Harley nodded in agreement.

"You honestly have no idea. Oh, you might think you have some idea..." lazily, his thumb began rubbing her sex. "... but you really have no idea."

Harley gasped, and quickly shut her mouth. She was to make no noise, she knew. Mister J was talking. He never liked to be interuppted while he was talking. Besides, if she interuppted, he might stop... and it was very rare of him to do this to her. To make her feel special, to make her feel _wanted_.

"Do you know how many people would kill to be in your shoes? And yet, here you are, writhing underneath me while all those people- men and women, mind you- sit at home all alone." Joker sighed, but continued to have a smile on his face. "But I wonder why sometimes. Why you are here, and I am here, and we are... here... together?"

He slipped a finger inside her, feeling her muscles contract around it. She was ready for him, he knew, so quickly. And he would give her what she wanted, what she craved. It was important to give her what she wanted. Sometimes.

"Do you have an answer for me?" Joker asked as he worked her. Harley nodded. "Oh, please tell me. But be careful about your answer. If it is the wrong one, I will stop this all together."

Harley racked her brains as Joker lowered his mouth and began to enjoy her. Many, many thoughts popped into her head, but she knew she could only speak once. It had to be the correct answer.

_Because we are in love._

_Because I love you._

_Because you love me._

_Because you are a power hungry maniac with a humongous ego, and think you are God's gift to, well, everyone._

_Because you can._

_Because you are mine._

"Because I'm yours." Harley breathed out, moving her body against his tongue. "Because I'm yours."

Joker stopped pleasuring her, making her whimper. He crawled up her body, the crazed smile on his face swimming in and out. Harley was lost, and if he were to stop now, she felt like she would die.

He leaned down. His lips brushed her ear. Harley took a deep breath. His cock rested against her thigh, hot an heavy. Though stopping would mean nothing to him. He liked pain. The Joker could be ready for hours and not make a move.

"Correct." Then he positioned himself at her entrance and shoved his way in.

Harley cried out and wrapped her long, strong legs around his waist. He moved over her, gaining pleasure and speed as he thrusted. He could still make out everything- the feel of her body, her breasts blossoming with pink, the soft cries she made. He, himself, couldn't help groaning and touching her body- her arm, her hips, her stomach- and pretty soon his entire being was there for her.

A white haze quickly took over, where neither knew where one ended and one began. Harley's nails dug into Joker's shoulders, and he grabbed her lips in another kiss.

It was like an explosion, the enjoyment that built than broke over the two of them. A chilling sensation spread through their bodies. Joker rested his head on her shoulder for a minute, breathing hard, before rolling off her and staring at the ceiling.

Harley was grinning from ear to ear. She rolled to her side, feeling the sheets peel off her sweaty body. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Her breathing, too, was heavy, but it didn't seem to stop her from talking.

"That was amazing." She nestled more into her chest. "You are a god."

"I know." Joker grinned. If she was going to talk nice about him, he could live with the cuddling.

"Very talented. Very sexy."

"I know." Joker stretched out and Harley moved off of him. "Hey. Get back here."

Harley might have greeted his response with a little too much enthusiam, but Joker didn't mind it tonight. He was feeling a little bit affectionate towards her. He even let her chat, and talk about things like the future- kids, plans, what to eat for breakfast- and the gossip going through the rogue's circuit.

Eventually, Harley fell silent and went to sleep. A little while after that, Harley rolled off her boyfriend and got comfortable in the bed. Joker was coming down off his second wind and curled up right next to her, falling asleep himself.

_It was only a rare act of affection, shown late at night._ He mused before he feel into a deep sleep._ And sometimes, it wasn't so bad._


End file.
